Of Turtles and Hockey Sticks
by Bellamunch
Summary: Casey Jones find his long lost cousins wandering the streets of New York and they immediately start to hang out again. However, when they reveal that the Kraang are after them, things get crazy. Soon the turtles get involved and everything gets even more complicated. Read to find out what happens. First fanfic, please read! Me and my big sis (Izzymaster) are working hard on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me and my big sis Izzymaster are working on this fanfic together. We've had the idea for a while now and decided to write it together. I wrote this first chapter, and my sister is writing the next one. And it will go on like that. Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

"Ah, Crap!" Casey muttered as he bent over to pick up the portrait he dropped. He examined the portrait of the two little girls with goofy smiles,"Why do they look so familiar?"

"Casey! Aya done yet?!"

"Workin on it ma!"

"Alright well am headin ta work ther's a meatloaf in da freeza!"

"Wait!" He yelled before stumbling into the kitchen and hitting the floor with a 'thud'. He looks up to see his mother's womanly but rough hand stretched out towards him, offering to help him up. He gave a sheepish smile before taking the offered hand and standing up. He quickly cleared his throat as the embarrased expression faded from his face.

His mother rolled her eyes as she finally asked "What is it now Case?"

"I found this picture and I was wondering if you knew who these girls where." He asked, holding up the portrait.

His mother's usual pokerface brightened into one of her signature smiles when she saw the picture. "These aya little cusins, they usta luv playin with ya"

"Used to?" he questioned, raising a brow in queestion.

Her face softened as she took the photo from his hand. "...I don't expect yah ta rememba. It happened Decemba twenty third 2010; your Aunt Catherine and your cusins Allie and Bella died in a horrible car accident."

Casey's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" He asked in a croaked voice. "But how come I don't remember them?"

"You were at a hockay game, and had an accident." She paused a moment to wipe away tears. "It gave yah a cuncution an that parta yah brain shut down for a while, so you fergot about em. They crashed that same night...You were so excited tah show em yah trophy."

He watched his Mother compose herself before staring at the ground in confusion. 'Why can't I remember them now?'

* * *

After his mom went to work and he had a slice of meatloaf, he decided to go for a walk outside to clear is head. He strolled down to the sidewalk before tuning the corner and kicking over a trash can that belonged to a snobby rich couple and their two annoying daughters. "Their butler can get it."

He pulled out the small portrait from his pocket and continued to study the two girls as he headed fro the stop light. He let out a chuckle when he noticed the many stains on their clothes from the cake they were eating. It was then that he felt a rough pull on his shoulder.

"Hey!" He yelled, pulling out of their grip. He turned to his assaulter but calmed down when he saw who it was. One of the coolest girls he knew, April O'Niel. "Oh, hey Red. What's up?"

"What's up is that I just saved your life!"she yelled pointing tword the car infested streets.

"Oh thanks Red!" He simply said.

"So why are you so dazed off anyway?" she asked glancing down to what he was holding.

"Oh, uh I was helping my ma move some stuff when I dropped a box and I found this picture."He said lifting it to her view.

"Aah, how cute. Who are they?" She asked taking the picture in her hand.

"It's kind of a long story." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I got time!" She stated moving her shoulders torward him encouraging to tell.

He gave a goofy grin then nodded and took her up on a roof top where he told her everything which then resulted in her nodding in reply, for she had nothing to say.

When she finally spoke up she had an idea. "Hey you know, we can always go to the library and look up the accident maybe you can find out more!"

He gave her a blank expression. "Library?"


	2. Chapter 2

**IzzyMaster: Alright this is my contribution to the story. I love how it's come out so far and I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. It means a lot to me and my little sis. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh…this is the library." Casey mumbled as they walked up the front steps of the large building. April pushed the double doors open and let out a content sigh at the familiar surroundings. There were rows and columns holding thousands of books throughout the structure. "This place sucks."

"Oh shush. I love coming here." April said as she waved to the librarian. She walked over and wrote her name down on a sign-up sheet.

"What are you doing?"

"Signing up so we can use one of the computers since Donnie is still fixing my laptop."

"They have computers here?" Casey questioned. April just playfully rolled her eyes before leading him over to a different section of the library. There were different rows of computers with people going on Google or YouTube. Most of them being teenagers watching anime. "Wow."

"Yeah, now come on." April said as she seated herself in front of the monitor. She quickly clicked the internet icon and started looking up different accidents near Casey's apartment. Casey glued himself to April's shoulder as he slowly read over the different results. "Uh Casey, you mind backing up a bit."

"No." He stated as he tried to take the mouse from her hand. She quickly slapped his hand away and tried to search more. It was relatively quiet until Casey started asking questions. "Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"…How about now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"…"

"…Ok, how about now?"

"Casey…" April said catching his attention. She took a deep breath before saying. "Why don't you go look for a book or something to read so I can focus."

Casey nodded and slowly backed away as he took notice to the redhead's irritation. He walked to one of the bookcases muttering, "Wow, this place gets to ya."

A few minutes later, after some wandering and hurrying away from a knocked over bookshelf, he found himself in yet another different area of the library. He looked up at the towers of books before he saw a small sign shaped like an arrow taped to the shelf. He took it into his hand and it read, 'Recommended Reads'. He looked at the varying choices and scowled when his eyes landed on the Twilight series. He took the books and quickly shoved them aside. He scanned over the other titles when a certain hardcover caught his attention. He pulled it out and read the cover.

_**The Hunger Games**_

It was no later after he read it that he heard a faint whistle. He spun around in search of the source, but found that he was alone. He shook his head a bit before looking over the book again and reading some of the first chapter. He immediately recognized the main character, Katniss Everdeen.

"…The hell?" Casey muttered as he flipped through the pages. "How do I know this?"

He looked to the shelf to put the book back but found that it was part of a series. He pulled the other two out and took a seat on the floor. The second book was titled _**Catching Fire**_. He heard something again, only this time it was a little girl cheering, 'Catching Fire! Catching Fire!'

He looked around again to see that he was still alone. He hurriedly opened the book and read over the familiar text. 'Quarter Quell…President Snow…Fire-bombing…How the hell do I know this?'

A sudden pain welled up in his head as different images flashed through his eyes. It was him and his two cousins when they were younger. Allie, the oldest, held the three novels in her lap before she started to read the first one aloud to them. At one point she did the small whistle that accompanied the book. She laughed as the other two failed to whistle the simple tune. Then she was reading the second book, and the youngest, Bella, was cheering 'Catching Fire!' as Casey lit several matches. It ended with him and Bella laughing at Allie for crying over a depressing part of the third book.

He held his head and groaned in pain as more memories flooded his head. 'So many memories…too many…'

_Thunk!_

* * *

April hurriedly searched the library for Casey as she clutched the papers she had printed out. After an hour of two of research, she finally found a report on the accident that his cousins were involved in. She asked several people of his whereabouts but they simple waved her off, too enthralled by their stories. She rolled her eyes and groaned slightly in frustration before the librarian told her she saw him head towards the Sci-Fi section.

"Sci-Fi?" April asked, raising a brow in confusion. The librarian just gave a shrug before walking off with a cart full of books. April quickly made her way over to that section of the library and ignored the many looks of nerds who were seated, clutching their comic books. "Casey? Are you here?"

She looked up and down the different aisles and was about to give up when she finally found him on the floor. Unfortunately for her, he was unconscious.

"Casey!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Agh, Ma!" Casey groaned when he felt the familiar cold water run down his back if he didn't wake up on looked up only to see that he was still in the library, he turned to see April holding a small plastic cup.

She quickly pulled him into a hug. "You scared me Jones!"

"Sorry." He apologized, a little embarrassed that he passed out on the floor.

"You should be." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What happened? I just found you with these books."

"I don't exactly know but I remembered some things about my cuzins. How they looked, how we used to play." He smiled at the memories. April too smiled feeling warm inside. Then she remembered about the accident and quickly retrieved the files from her bag and handed them to Casey.

He quickly shifted threw the pages he made a small grin that confused her.

"What?"she asked confused by his excitement.

"The accident was close to my apartment!" He said excitedly.

"And that's a good thing?"she questioned, not fond of his enthusiasm.

"Well no, but that means we can go check it out and try to find witnesses!"

"That's actually a really good idea!"

* * *

On the way to the scene of the accident they passed by a bakery that smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and a new memory flashed before him. It was him and Allie sitting at a table while Bella pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. He quickly snapped back into reality and realized that they were now in front of a stop light. Some one next to him, a boy not much younger than him, opened a can of green soda? The mist traveled to his nose sending him through another series of memories, only this time it was him and Bella shaking a can then handing it to Allie and laughing as it blew up in her face. He opened his eyes to see he was already subconsciously walking across the street.

"Here it is."April said breaking the silence.

The place wasn't as bad as he imagined there were tall trees surrounding them, with rays of the early afternoon sun making it look cozy in a way.

Two girls crossing the street interrupt his fantasy of finding his long lost cousins. He suddenly gets interested when the younger one takes out a dagger of some sort and cuts a sack of apples from a fruit vendors post.

"Did you see that?" He asked April, as he watched the girls make their way to their next victim selling what looked like Mexican candy.

"We have to do something!" April said pulling him to the end of the street and behind a wall.

They listened in on their conversation.

"A sack of apples!" The younger one said smirking.

"Hunger Games!" The older one cheered.

"Exactly!" She said, showing her dimples.

To this Casey stood. "Hunger Games?"

He then realized there characteristics; mid back length, black locks(try saying that 3x fast) sky blue eyes with a hint of grey, and a slim sturdy physique, Allie. Caramelized brown curls, aqua eyes under glasses with a sunflower of yellow around the pupil, and a petite top but long bottom figure, Bella.

Before April could stop him, he frantically ran over to them. "Hey!"

They look over to see a sweaty jockey running in there direction waving his arms. The two girls looked at one another before sprinting off in the other direction. Casey stopped confused as April caught up to him.

"I think you scared them." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"C'mon Red, I'm not losing them again." Casey then grabbed her hand and started pulling j her along. "Hey wait! Allie! Bella! We just wanna talk!"

They pair stopped, turning towards a wall as April and Casey caught up. They then turned around clutching discarded metal pipes, in a battle stance.

"I guess it runs in the family." April joked, backing up.

"It's me your cousin, Casey!" He tried.

"Casey?!" Bella exclaimed dropping the pipe.

"Yes!" He said getting closer.

"Isn't that a girl name!?" She laughed falling to her knees.

He backed up peeved, as Allie joined her in laughter. He looked to April who spoke up. "Its a unisex name!"

He looked at her with a stunned expression then asked in a hushed voice. "My name means unicorn sex?"

"What , no!" She said now blushing by the subject. "Look let's just focus on the problem at hand."

"Alright, look we're just-" Casey turned to talk to the girls before seeing that they had snuck off. "Crap!"


End file.
